Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei jest często nazywany przez ludzi z Pandory "Ravenem" (鴉, Reibun), z uwagi na Legalny Kontrakt, jaki to zawarł właśnie z Ravenem. Gilbert pierwotnie był sługą Glena Baskerville'a, którym w tym czasie był Oswald, miejący nadzieję, że Gilbert pewnego dnia go zastąpi. Kiedy Gilbert został przygotowany do odziedziczenia Ravena po Oswaldzie podczas swojej pierwszej Ceremonii Przystąpienia, jego młodszy brat, Vincent, otworzył Drzwi do Otchłani Baskerville'ów, przez co połączenie pomiędzy Gilbertem i Ravenem zostało stworzone, ale utworzenie kontraktu było niemożliwe. Gilbert został wtrącony do Otchłani podczas Tragedii Sablier, a wydostał się z niej około 100 lat później. Gilbert po wydostaniu się z Otchłanii stał się lokajem Vessaliusów, a dokładniej Oza Vessaliusa, ale odszedł po tym, jak został zmanipulowany do pomocy Baskerville'om we wrzuceniu Oza do Otchłani. Po tych wydarzeniach Gilbert został przekonany do dołączenia do Nightrayów przez Xerxesa Breaka, stawiając sobie za cel znalezienia sposobu, aby uratować Oza poprzez zawarcie Legalnego Kontraktu z Ravenem. Po tym jak Oswald przejął ciało Leo i kazał Gilbertowi strzelić do Oza, a on to wykonał, zrezygnował z powrotu do swego byłego mistrza. Czując się winnym, pozwolił Ravenowi spalić swoją lewą rękę, zrywając w ten sposób Legalny Kontrakt i stwarzając nowy, nielegalny. Gil nie popiera ani Pandory, ani Baskerville'ów. Zależy mu na bezpieczeństwu Oza, jednak nie chce by ten zabijał Glena. Opis Wygląd Gilbert ma czarne, średniej długości włosy, często poukładane w niechlujny sposób (stąd wzięło się jego przezwisko "wodorościany łeb", nadane przez Alice) i złote oczy. Dziesięć lat wcześniej, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem i sługą Vessaliusów, ubierał się w niebieskie, przypominające wyglądem marynarskie ubranie i czarne buty. Obecnie nosi koszulę z kołnierzem, z paroma klamrami, krawat, parę białych rękawiczek, czarne spodnie z paskiem - blisko biodra - gdzie chowa swoje pistolety, czarny płaszcz, buty, które są zakończone szpicem na palcach i czarny kapelusz, który traktuje jak skarb, gdyż dostał go od Ady. Gilbert nosi również zakrzywiony, złoty kolczyk na lewym uchu. Gilbert obecnie ma 182 centymetry wzrostu i brak mu lewej ręki, którą spalił Raven, z uwagi na zaklęcie, jakie rzuciła na niego Jury (a dokładniej na jego lewą rękę), aby Gil był posłuszny Glenowi Baskerville'owi. Charakter Boi się kotów, ale świetnie gotuje. Dziesięć lat wcześniej był płaczliwym dzieckiem, które stale było atakowane przez Oza, ale bez względu na to wszystko był miły i lojalny. Obecnie Gilbert wygląda na zimnego i podchodzącego z rezerwą, ale w rzeczywistości wciąż jest miły i dba o innych, a czasem bywa też dziecinny lub naiwny (co inne postacie wykorzystują, by mu dokuczać). Gil jest całkowicie wierny swojemu panu. Wiele razy pokazano jego przywiązanie do Oza (np. uwolnił się z kontroli Duldum, zanim skrzywdził chłopca). Czasami może być ostry; w szczególności w stosunku do Alice, prawdopodobnie z uwagi na jej kontrakt i zagrożenie jakie stanowi dla jego pana. Nienawidzi tego i wścieka się, gdy Oz zatrzymuje dla siebie informacje dotyczące pieczęci, bo martwi się o niego. Czasami (dla przykładu, gdy jest pijany) powraca do swojego dawnego ja, łatwo go doprowadzić do płaczu i nazywa Oza "paniczem". Rufus Barma ujawnił, że Gilbert próbował rzucić palenie 8 razy, ale każda próba kończyła się fiaskiem. Według Breaka powodem, dla którego zaczął palić jest uwielbienie, jakim darzy Oskara Vessaliusa. W rozdziale Retrace: XXI "Discord" jest pokazane, że darzy szacunkiem swojego młodszego brata Vincenta Nightraya za to, że w dwa miesiące nauczył się posługiwać bronią, kiedy jemu zajęło to rok. Przed Tragedią w Sablier wiele razy próbował opuścić Vincenta, ale nigdy nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Nie mógł się też zmusić do zabicia Xaia Vessaliusa, a próbował już dwa razy. Często kłóci się z Alice, nazywając ją "durnym królikiem", na co ona odpowiada w odwecie "wodorościany łeb". Pomimo wszystkich ich kłótni wydaje się, że Gilbert może mieć do niej słabość. Gil jest bardzo opiekuńczą osobą - ryzykował swoje życie dla Oza i kilka razy uratował Sharon Rainsworth. Uratował nawet Alice, kiedy byli w Sablier, a klif, na którym stała, się zawalił. Dba o przyjaciół i chroni ich. W ciągu 10 lat, kiedy Oz był w Otchłani, zamordował kilka osób i zrobił trochę niemiłych rzeczy po to, aby uratować swego pana, a więc zmienił się z osoby nieśmiałej do potencjalnie okrutnej i twardej. Zamierza zrobić wszystko, aby ochronić Oza, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać zabicie swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Cytaty Do Oza *"To mój obowiązek... by strzec swojego pana!" *''"Nie ważne ile minie czasu i jak bardzo się zmienimy, ja zawsze będę trwać u twego boku."'' *''"Co ty sobie myślałeś?! Naprawdę chciałeś zginąć?!" (Po tym jak Zwei chciała zabić Oza, używając do tego Gilberta, poprzez kontrolowanie go Duldum) *"Nadal pragnę być twoim sługą."'' *''"Dla mojego kapelusza zrobię wszystko." (Kiedy uwolnił moce Oza, aby Alice mogła wygrać z powrotem jego kapelusz) *"Oz... Jestem... Baskervile'm. Pomimo tego... Nadal jestem twoim wiernym sługą. To się nie zmieni. Nieważne co zrobisz... Nieważne co powiesz... To się nie zmieni. Bynajmniej!" (Deklarując swoją ''lojalność Ozowi w rozdziale 78) '' Do Alice '' *''"Zamknij się, głupi zającu."'' *''"Innymi słowy, kopnij w kalendarz." (Kiedy Alice spytała się go czy istnieje inna możliwość, aby unieważnić Nielegalny Kontrakt Oza) Do Sharon Rainsworth *"Moim zadaniem jest go ochraniać... Jednak on zawsze... Tak po prostu...!" '' Do Oswalda/Glena *''"... Kiedy... Myślę o jutrzejszej ceremonii... Nie mogę zasnąć z przejęcia..."'' *''"Po jutrzejszej ceremonii... Słyszałem, że będzie tam wielu wybitnych ludzi, których będę musiał powitać. Będzie tam pan Jack?"'' *"Pan Jack jest zawsze taki miły, zabawny i spokojny. Jeśli będę mógł go jutro spotkać, wtedy z pewnością... Stanę się spokojniejszy..." 'Do siebie *''"My... Nie jesteśmy połączeni światłem tylko ciemnością. Zawsze tak sądziłem... Nie. Chcę tak sądzić. Oz zmierza w kierunku światła, a mnie zostawia w tyle."'' *''"To wszystko było... Kłamstwem? Wszystko to... Co Jack powiedział?" (Pytania Gila po tym, jak przypomniał sobie wszystko o Tragedii Sablier) *"Teraz rozumiem... Takie rany... Nie są w stanie mnie zabić."'' *''"Myślę, że nie ma się już czego bać."'' 'Występowanie Manga Anime (*) - Oznacza, że postać nie pojawiła się fizycznie, ale jako część wspomnień innych postaci. Ciekawostki *Znakiem zodiaku Gilberta jest Wodnik. *W dodatku pokazano, że lubi psy, ponieważ nienawidzi kotów. *Strach Gilberta przed kotami jest odniesieniem do "Przygód Alicji w Krainie Czarów", kiedy Alicja przestraszyła mysz i kilka innych zwierząt, opowiadając im o Dinah (jej kocie). Gilbert prawdopodobnie bazuje na tej myszy, tak jak jego brat Vincent bazuje na Popielicy, innym gryzoniu z książki. *W one-shocie Pandory pokazano Gilberta jako postać bardziej poważną i pozbawioną emocji, w przeciwieństwie do swojego obecnego charakteru. *W oficjalnym przewodniku 8.5 mine of mine jest powiedziane, że to Gilbert miał być główną postacią, a nie Oz. *Jego ukochany kapelusz jest prezentem od Ady. *Gilbert był pierwszym adoptowanym przez ród Baskerville'ów, więc jest Baskervillem (wiadomo, że Baskerville'owie nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni, z wyjątkiem Oswalda i Lacie oraz Gilberta i Vincenta). *Jego piosenka nosi tytuł "Prawda". *frame|Gil bez swojej prawej ręki.W jednym miejscu w artbooku, Gil nie ma prawej ręki. Potem, po pokazaniu tego fragmentu Gil spala swoją lewą rękę. Niewyjawione jest, dlaczego Gilowi brakuje prawej ręki, skoro brakuje mu lewej. *Gilbert ma wiele adoratorek, ze względu na jego wygląd i przynależność do Nightrayów. *Gilbert cierpi na ailurofobie, czyli przytłaczający strach przed kotami. Nawigacja en:Gilbert Nightrayde:Gilbert Nightrayes:Gilbert Nightrayfr:Gilbert Nightray Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kontrahenci Kategoria:Członkowie Pandory Kategoria:Baskerville'owie Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Służący Kategoria:Nightrayowie Kategoria:Nielegalni Kontrahenci Kategoria:Legalni Kontrahenci